


Roles

by spn_wincest_etc (babybrotherdean)



Series: Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Domestic Roleplay, Feminization, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spn_wincest_etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think the roast can wait a little longer, though, don’t you think?”</p><p>Sam hums like he’s thinking about it, even as he leans back into Dean’s touch and presses his ass into Dean’s groin. Dean’s pretty sure it’s not an accident. “We don’t want it to burn,” he notes, all casual indifference as he circles his hips back. “Guess we’ll have to be quick, then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles

**Author's Note:**

> _Can I please for bottom!Sam fic where Dean and Sam doing domestic role play, both of them falling into the husband and wife role, and Dean takes the husband role and loves fuck his "pretty wife" over the table in Bunker kitchen._
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous prompt. I hope you like it!

They don’t always have very much time between hunts, but when they’re luck, they might get as long as a couple weeks with nothing to do but hang around the bunker. It’s long past being boring, somehow; even after a life on the road, Dean thinks they’ve settled into the pseudo-settled lifestyle with ease.

It was hard at first. He can still remember that itch under his skin, to grab his keys and hit the asphalt, put this place behind them in favour of something new. Something different.

But it’s been a couple years, now, and Dean thinks he’s finally getting the hang of things.

It feels good, being able to come home to the smell of dinner cooking. He can’t help but smile, hauls the grocery bags- he does groceries now- to the kitchen, following the scent of roast beef. He can still remember how big Sam had smiled when he’d brought it home to be prepared, the glint in his brother’s eye at the challenge.

Dean can hear Sam’s voice now, singing under his breath, and he starts humming along as he steps into the kitchen, sets the bags down. He can’t quite help the way his smile grows when he sees the way Sam’s dressed.

“Hey, baby,” he greets once he manages to drag his eyes up from Sam’s ass, the neat bow in the apron’s stings sitting at the small of his back. “Miss me today?”

Sam glances over his shoulder, smiles soft as Dean steps closer to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Always. Hope you’re hungry.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Dean’s smile grows as he settles his hands on Sam’s hips, thumbs circling soft skin. “I think the roast can wait a little longer, though, don’t you think?”

Sam hums like he’s thinking about it, even as he leans back into Dean’s touch and presses his ass into Dean’s groin. Dean’s pretty sure it’s not an accident. “We don’t want it to burn,” he notes, all casual indifference as he circles his hips back. “Guess we’ll have to be quick, then.”

It’s all the go-ahead Dean needs before he’s moving, tugs Sam gently back and away from the stove before he moves more quickly. 

He barely even needs to think about reaching for the lube as they pass, pulls the bottle from a drawer and knocks it shut with his hip. Even one-handed, it’s a matter of practised ease to press Sam down, bending him over the side of their kitchen table.

“You been good for my while I was gone, Sammy?” Dean coos, ducks down to nuzzle along the back of Sam’s neck. “Bein’ a good little wife for me, making dinner, dressing up all pretty?”

Sam’s response is to arch his back, present his ass for Dean. He’s wearing the baby-pink panties, the one with the lacy waistband that don’t leave much to the imagination. “Always,” he breathes.

Dean’s lips quirk into a smile. “I know,” he says simply. He uses his feet to knock Sam’s further apart, presses in close and breathes in deep.

It’s a simple matter to slick up his fingers, to gently push the fabric aside until they can slip in between Sam’s cheeks, find his hole and press against it teasingly. One goes in easy, two isn’t hard, either. Sam’s quiet, mostly, lets out little mewls of pleasure when Dean twists his fingers just right. It’s exactly what Dean likes to see, and he grins, presses his lips to the back of Sam’s neck.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, baby?” he murmurs, slips a third in when Sam keens, arches against him. “Love being all stuffed full of me, huh?”

“Please,” Sam manages, pressed back in an attempt to bury Dean’s fingers deeper. “De, c’mon, please, need your cock.”

Dean smiles again, can’t help himself. “It’s all yours, baby.” That’s more than enough invitation as he pulls his fingers out, takes a moment to slick his cock. He teases it against Sam’s ass first, watches his brother shiver before lining himself up properly.

“Nice and wet for me, aren’t you?” he croons, slides his hands down along Sam’s arms until he can fit his fingers between his brother’s. He gives Sam’s hands a gentle squeeze before he’s pressing forward, stifles a moan in Sam’s shoulder, bottoms out a moment later.

Sam’s panting under him, pressing back, already begging without words. Dean smiles, kisses his neck. Gives it to him.

It’s a quick pace, Sam braced against the table to keep the both of them in place. Dean isn’t shy with his endearments, the compliments he lets slip. “So damn pretty” and “fuckin’ beautiful, baby,” whatever slips out of his mouth in the heat of the moment. 

Dean feels it when Sam comes, the way he’s tightened around, gripped tight, milked dry when he follows a moment later. There’s breath-catching, whispered affection, a quick cleanup.

Sam manages to get himself back in order before dinner burns. Dean makes a mental note to reward him for that later. After all, he needs to make sure his brother knows just how much he loves his pretty little wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at allywriteswords.tumblr.com if you're interested in requests! Thanks for reading!


End file.
